Jakalair
=Personality= Jakalair is a quiet person with a hidden wild streak always trying to rear its head. He is more at home with a small group of friends than in a large crowd. He is fiercly loyal to the friends he has and rarely gains new friends as he is generally too oblivious to notice people who do not stand out drastically in some way. He is a bit of a collecter and loves to find new creatures to study and catalog. That also lends him a bit of a curious nature and has gotten him in trouble more than once. =Physical Description= Jakalair is a broad shouldered man standing just under six feet tall. His bright eyes are full of questions and match the smile that is usually found on his mouth. His muscles are still large for the person who wears platemail as often as he does, but the middle of him has started to fill out a little as age is slowly catching up with him. History A Soldier Jakalair was recruited into Lordaeron's military during the Third War. He moved through the ranks to sergeant until the Culling of Stratholme. When Arthas gave the order to purge the city he refused and simply walked away while the other soldiers entered the city. He was so disgusted with the actions of Arthas and more so by the blind obedience of the other soldiers that he swore that day that he would no longer give his allegiance to any one person and hung up his colors and began to wander south toward Ironforge and beyond. Retired In his "retired" life he spent time helping the gnomes to regaining Gnomeregan and the Explorers League Understand some of the mysteries of what happened long ago. He also spent this time studying the gnomes strange ideas on engineering and delighted in learning to make small mechanical animals and devices to alter the world. He corresponded with his father during this time who was happy that his his was taking up metal working in any form. Enlightened It was not until the opening of the Dark Portal that he found himself called to fight alongside actual soldiers. He helped enter the portal and while traveling the land soon ended up friends with a draenai paladin named Eddin. Eddin puzzled him at first with all the talk about "serving the Light." Jakalair soon discovered he was beginning to agree with the view point of serving a cause instead of a king or queen. It was not long until he became a paladin and started wandering outlands using his service to the Light as a compass to guide him on his way. =Current Activities= With the thrill of just being promoted to guild leader for Unpopular Demand he has been spending time joining in raids into some of the most dangerous places in both Northrend and Outland. This has led to meeting some interesting new friends and some enemies as well. Category:Alliance Category:Paladin Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin